Only Hope
by Deadmanshand95
Summary: the clans are faced with destruction and Starclan is forced to go with extreme measures to save them. ON HIATUS.
1. Hope

**Alex (me): What up people. When I posted before, there were HUGE errors. whoever wrote the comment, thanks for pointing that out. I've fixed a lot of you like it.  
Firestar, disclaimer please.**

**Firestar: Alex does not own warriors. If he did, this disclaimer would not be here."  
**

* * *

"WORSE DAY EVER!" Alex Wylder screamed as he flopped onto his bed, the springs creaking under his muscular 13 year old frame, his short dirty blond hair hitting the pillow.

"First I flunk my math test, then my girlfriend dumps me for that jerk Zeke and then I get detention for a week."

He hops off his bed and walks over to his pet cat ,Rouge, who was napping peacefully until Alex entered the room

"Rouge, Sometimes I envy you. Never having to deal with the stress of life." He said, stroking Rouge's spine " Always just sleeping and eating."

"Well, might as well take a nap to get my mind off it all."

He climbed into bed, turned off the light and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Alex woke up surrounded by stars. Whoa, where am I? he thought .

"Welcome" A voice said.

"Where am I?" Alex said, Still staring at stars

"You are in a place called Starclan. A Different voice said. Two cats soon appeared over the horizon.

"I am Bluestar, this is Spottedleaf." The cat identified herself as Bluestar said.

Alex slowly rose into a standing position while muttering " I gotta lay off the sugar."

"Oh, sugar did not cause this." Spottedleaf chuckled.

"Why am I here?" Alex asked, getting down to business.

The grin on Spottedleaf's face soon faded and was replaced by concern.

"We watch over four clans of wild cats. Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan." Bluestar began. "the forest they reside in is being torn down by twoleg monsters. Only you can lead them to their new home and to safety."

"Why me?" He asked.

"You have many leader like qualities." Spottedleaf meowed "Strong, courageous, intelligent and trustworthy all make a good leader."

"Ok, I'll admit defeat there." Alex admited "But I can't fight."

"Really." Spottedleaf said sarcastically "What about those branch-like things you twolegs are always shooting at animals?"

Alex was cornered. he had several hunting trophy on his shelf.

"Fine, I'll do what I can to help them." Alex sighed. He knew he was beat

Spottedleaf approached as Alex keeled down and dropped a necklace with a crystal into his hands.

"Use this to communicate with the cats." Spottedleaf said, her grin returning.

"You will wake up in your room to gather all the supplies you may need" A Bluestar mewed "When you are ready, touch the crystal three times. you alone can save the clans."

The cats began to fade as Alex woke up.

"Good luck." A grinning Spottedleaf meowed.

"Wait!" Alex yelled, but it was too late. they vanished.

Alex got up from his bed and began gathering supplies, which included a hunting knife, A bow and plenty of arrows, his lucky two barrel shotgun("Luck favors the prepared." Alex had told himself.) and a necklace with a dog tag bearing his grandfather's, a world war 2 veteran, name.

With that he got a change of clothes, his mp3, and cellphone, packed everything in a bag, except the gun which was in the case strapped to his back, and, following Bluestar's instructions, tapped the crystal three times.

When he arrived, he heard nothing but angry mews coming from the clearing ahead.

As he walked closer, the meows got louder and more irritating until.

"Silence!" Alex screamed

All of the cats just looked at him


	2. Forces at work

**Alex (Real): What up people. if I said forest home, I meant lake home. Jaypaw, take it away**

**Jaypaw: Alex does not own warriors, But Rouge and his story counterpart are both his. Okay, on with the show!"**

* * *

There were mixed reactions from the crowd at the Gathering. Some backed away, others stood their ground and a few apprentices approached, only to be shooed away by their mentors.

"D-Did you just speak to us?" Firestar said, half scared, half angry.

"Yes." Alex replied.

All eyes were on Alex, he liked that.

"I spoke to two cats in some place called Starclan..." He began but was cut off by Crowfeather.

"Starclan does not waste its time with nuisance twolegs." Crowfeather spat, all high and mighty, that is until, the twoleg approached, towering over him.

"If I have to come down there, you will not like it." Alex hissed "Get it."

"G-Got it" Crowfeather cowed, fear causing him to stutter

"As I was saying, I spoke with two cats, Bluestar and Spottedleaf, who told me of the destruction of your home and how only I can lead you to a new home."

"And why should we believe you?" Heatherpaw asked.

"Because we sent him." A voice said.

Every cat in the clearing whirled around toward the voice.

Alex sighed with relief. He thought if they wouldn't believe him, they will certainly believe Bluestar and Spottedleaf.

"He speaks nothing but the truth." Spottedleaf's meow echoed around the clearing.

"He is your only hope." Bluestar said before disappearing.

For a short time, all that could be heard was the cats breath and ruffling leaves. Onestar was the first to speak "Whats the plan?"

"Glad you asked." Alex replied, a grin crossing his face. Finally, a good question.

He snapped open the case which held his hunting knife and crouched down, as the four leaders approached.

"As far as I can tell, we got three options" Alex started. "One, We try try to stand and fight whatever might get thrown at us."

"Scratch that." Firestar meowed.

"Good call." Alex said "two, we retreat toward my home."

"No way!" exclaimed Blackstar.

"Three, we head toward the mountains. Hopefully we can find allies there."Alex said, tracing a path toward the mountains with his knife.

"I believe that is the the best choice we have." Leopardstar meowed.

Meows of agreement came from the crowd.

"Okay, everybody should get to their camps and spread the word." Alex meowed, sheathing his knife and standing up. "We must be ready by sunrise."

The crowd began to disperse. As soon as they were all gone, he found a tree and, sitting down, closed his eyes and as he lulled off, he felt a soft bundle of fluff on his lap.

His eyes snapped open. "Gotcha!" the kit exclaimed. Alex and the kit both laughed.

"And who are you?" Alex asked.

"Icekit."

"Well Icekit, your sneaky. Thats a nice skill to have." Alex said laughing. "Why didn't you go back with your clan?"

I don't wanna." Icekit argued. "please don't make me leave."

"I know I'll get hell from your mom tomorrow, but okay." Alex caved "You can stay."

"Thanks." Icekit meowed, settling down on the grass next to him, Alex took out his MP3 player and put on Eye of the tiger by Survivor.

"Whats that?" Icekit was referring to the MP3 in his hand.

"It plays music." Alex answered. He listened to music for ten minutes, by then Icekit was already out like a light. He put away his MP3 and slowly drifted off, but with the feeling that something sinister lurked around the corner.


	3. journey begins

**Alex: "What up people. I'm gonna mix it up this chapter. We're gonna start out from Crowfeather's point of view. R&R. Lionpaw, disclaimer please."**

**Lionpaw: "Alex does not own Warriors, but he does own his namesake and Rouge."**

* * *

(Crowfeather's POV)

Disgraced. My own Clan won't even look me in the eye. I gave up too easily. I wanted too rip that insolent twoleg limb from limb, but it was a Gathering and I'm sure Starclan wouldn't be too happy about a death during a time of peace. But next time he won't be as lucky. "You'll see! You'll all see!" I exclaimed, not noticing until the words had escaped my mouth.

"We'll see what?" curse my apprentice's curiosity.

"Nothing." I snarled at her.

"Is there something wrong?" There's that cursed curiosity of Heatherpaw's again.

"No, what makes you say that?" I felt my anger die down. It's impossible to stay mad at her for long.

"You were talking to yourself." I felt my anger spike. I didn't know if I was angry at her or the twoleg, nor did I try to find out.

"Are you saying I've gone crazy!" If looks could kill, she'd be in Starclan right now.

"No, of course not." I think I scared her, but I was so angry I didn't care.

"Ah, but you implied it" I must have looked like a madman, because thats how I felt.

"But..."

"You think old Crowfeather's gone crazy." It was only at that moment that I saw the hurt embedded in her blue eyes. Those eyes cut through my anger like a sharp rock.

I wanted to apologize, but she was already gone, tail and head drooping.

"What have I done?"

"You taught her a lesson." A voice in my head said

"Who are you" maybe I am going crazy.

"No, you are not crazy." how did he do that?

"I am you, you are me. Get it?"

"Yea, I guess." why now?

"I'm here to help you get back at the twoleg. Now listen, I have an idea."

(End of Crowfeather's POV.)

Alex yawned and rose, examining his surroundings. The sun was just rising and Icekit was still fast asleep. Then he remembered, her mom.

"She must be having a heart attack." Alex told himself.

"Who must be having a heart attack?" Icekit had woken up.

"Your mom."

"Oh yeah."

"You do remember where the camp Is right?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Yea, follow me." Alex scooped up his bag and followed Icekit.

They made it to Thunderclan territory in record time.

"This the border between Thunderclan and Windclan."

Just as they were about to cross the border, something pounced from the bushes and pinned Icekit down. Alex's shotgun flew from his back to his hands.

"Icekit? Is that you?" the voice asked

"Dad?" Icekit asked. "Yes, its me and this is the twoleg from last night."

Dustpelt released Icekit from his grasp and Alex's shotgun was soon resting on his back.

"Icekit, you had us both worried sick. We thought a badger got you or something." Dustpelt scolded.

"Sorry dad." Icekit bowed her head.

"Lets get back to camp."

Alex followed the two back to the camp.

"Damn, the opening's too small" Alex meowed, only managing to get his head through.

"Just wait out here, We'll have Firestar come to you.

Eventually Firestar did come out.

"You all ready?" Alex asked.

"Yes, for the most part."

"Then we best get to the island." Alex meowed, taking the dog tags from his pocket and slinging the around his neck.

In minutes they arrived at the island, where the other clans had just arrived. Some where scared, others were excited and others drabbed on and on about the things that had happened here and in the forest. Most had formed groups, but Alex noticed one apprentice who is bye herself. Isn't that Crowfeather's apprentice Alex thought.

"Well, I guess its time to go." Alex said, after a time of listening in on conversations and learning more about the clans.

"Before we go, this morning we found a piece of paper with something inscribed in twoleg." Leopardstar meowed "Could you decrypt it?"

Alex took the piece of paper and eventually deciphered the handwriting, he said " It says Bloodclan has risen again.

* * *

**DUN DUN**

**Alex: Sounds like trouble.**

**Jaypaw: Are you mouse-brained? Right up there it says Dun Dun. Did you get that or is your brain made of fox dung.**

**Alex:You know, I can kill you.**

**Jaypaw: how so?**

**Alex: Where's my laptop?**

**Jaypaw: Gulp. Okay, my life aside, there's no pressure to review, but still, please review, for my sake.**


	4. Sinster motives

**Alex:If you can't read this, get glasses. If you can, hurray for you. Oh, and before I forget, the idea was originally natureboy3's, But I "borrowed" it. MUHAHAHA.**

**Crowfeather: If you think I'm crazy, then you haven't looked in the mirror lately.**

**Jaypaw: I'll say. Last chapter he threatened to kill me in the story.**

**Crowfeather: Did he?**

**Jaypaw: If he did, would I be here?**

**Crowfeather: Err... no.**

**Jaypaw:Exactly.**

**Alex: Anyone gonna say the disclaimer?**

**Jaypaw: Not doing it!**

**Alex: Gotta be faster Crowfeather.**

**Crowfeather: Fine. Alex does not own Warrior's. **

* * *

Fear flooded the eye's of many of clan cats. Alex was confused. Bloodclan can't be that bad he thought.

"B-Bloodclan?"

"I thought we destroyed them." One elder muttered.

"We did." Muttered another.

After that, all hell broke loose. The clan cats were in a panic. Not even the leaders could could calm them down.

Finally, Alex had enough. He gave a sharp whistle that immediately silenced all cats in the clearing, save for one.

"Bloodclan will kill us all!" Berrypaw screamed.

"You're jumping to the worst case scenario." Alex said calmly, seemingly unaffected by the panic minutes ago.

"Because thats what will happen!" Berrypaw was still panicked.

Alex walked over to Berrypaw and knelled down.

"Lets not psyche ourselves out." Alex meowed. "We can't count ourselves out yet."

Berrypaw, who had calmed down by now, meowed, "You're right."

Alex, satisfied, stood up and meowed sternly "Best we get moving before they can act."

All cats nodded in agreement and began the journey.

A few hour later, Pebblepaw complained of a thorn.

"Fine, we'll stop at Moonpool." Alex finally gave in .

They were approaching the Moonpool when Firestar stopped the caravan of cats.

"Whats up, Firestar?" Leopardstar asked.

"I see two cats up ahead."

"Stay here. I'll check it" Alex meowed sternly.

Alex hid in bushes near the Moonpool. Both cats were wearing body armor covering their flanks, bellies, backs and part of there heads. One's was orange with red stripes, the other had blue armor with a green stripes. The red one had something strapped onto his back. Electric generator. Alex thought.

"Admit it, we're lost." The one with orange armor said.

"We're not lost." The blue one meowed, lapping water from the Moonpool.

"Are too."  
"Are not."

"Are too!"  
"Are not!"

"Enough!" Alex had stepped out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" The one with orange armor said.

"Same question" Alex retorted.

"We can't say our real names, but our code names are Manhunter and Shocktrooper." The one identified as Manhunter meowed. He was the one with orange armor.

"Whats with the armor?"

"Oh, it denotes our rank and class. We're both special ops, but he has more power than me." Shocktrooper explained. He was the one with the electric generator strapped on his back

"Makes enough sense." Alex meowed. He then turned around and yelled. "It's alright guys. They aren't hostile."

"Who you talking to?" Shocktrooper was clearly confused, but his confusion cleared when a large group of cats came into view.

"Who are they?" This time it was Icekit's voice.

"This is Manhunter, that's Shocktrooper."

"Who are they?" This was Manhunter's voice.

"They were driven out of there home by twoleg monster's and Bloodclan." Alex meow was low and sad.

"Bloodclan? They were are assignment. Our assignment was to infiltrate them, but we never made it because someone" Manhunter rolled his eyes toward Shocktrooper, Who fell closer to the ground." Misread the GPS map and here we are, wondering around like Idiots." Manhunter finished.

"By the way, you never told us your name." Shocktrooper meowed curiously.

"Alex."

"Well Alex, got any grub?" Shocktrooper's stomach howled.

"Well, nothing you can eat." Shocktrooper's stomach howled even louder this time.

"I need food." He whined.

"I'll have them set up hunting patrols."

"My stomach thanks you" as Shocktrooper laid down, Hollypaw walked over an curled up next to Shocktrooper, Earning him a stern glare from Breezepaw, which he ignored and chatted with Hollypaw.

I'd hate to be Shocktrooper right about now. Alex thought. A figure near his backpack vanished as he approached. Alex grabbed his sandwich, the figure nearby had a grin that threatened to split his face in two. Alex was about to take a bite when a figure screamed and knocked him over.


	5. Landings, evil and electric squirrels

**Alex: Guess what. I've decided to show my true colors. I'm going to kill a major character!**

**All (excluding Alex): Gasp!**

**Alex:MHAHAHAHA**

**Firestar: Do you have a soul?!**

**Alex: No. I flushed it down the toilet along with my 7 goldfish.**

**Hollypaw: So our lives are in the hands of a maniac?**

**Shocktrooper: Afraid so.**

**Manhunter: I'm gonna die!**

**Alex: nobody dies today.**

**(Sighs of relief.)**

**Alex: I guess I'll say the disclaimer. I don't own warriors.**

* * *

(Heatherpaw's POV)

I knew he wasn't himself, but what I didn't know he went insane. I knew he wasn't himself when he yelled at me for no reason. I knew he wasn't himself when he scratched my nose, leaving a scar that would never heal. But only now did I realize this.

My mentor is dead and a new, more crazed character had risen from the ashes.

He told his plan. It was simple. He would taint Alex's sandwich with deathberrys. It was genius, but had a few flaws. Alex might check his sandwich, discovering the red balls of doom. Then they would detect Crowfeather, who would point the finger at me, saying we have the same scent, which is a big fat lie, but they would buy it and I would exiled before you could lift a paw.

I saw him hide the deathberrys just as Alex came over to eat. My insides felt like they were on fire. I knew what I had to do.

I had to save, not just Alex, but what is left of Crowfeather's shattered mind.

I made a leap with such force it knocked over a dazed Alex, sending the sandwich and its contents flying everywhere. The deathberrys roll onto the ground.

"What was that for?" Alex was calm, not at all mad.

"That sandwich was poisoned!" my breathing was heavy, my heart was beating faster than a twoleg monster and my world was spinning around me. I guess it took more energy than I thought. Then I realized.

Alex had landed on my back paw.

I howled with pain, which was coursing through my body. Lionpaw had heard the commotion and ran to my side, curling himself around me in an attempt to calm me, but my leg was more painful than his words are calming.

Alex finally got off, allowing them to move me to a makeshift medicine den.

"W-Will it heal?" I was scared. If it wouldn't heal, I couldn't be a warrior.

My fears were confirmed when Jaypaw just looked at me sympathetically, which was rare for Jaypaw.

"Not likely" Those words hit me like a dagger. I buried my face in Lionpaw's golden fur, wishing it would all go away. Wishing this was just a bad dream. Wishing Lionpaw would wake me up with his snoring equivalent of a twoleg monster. But it never came. I was wide awake and this was real.

"N-No." my face was still buried in Lionpaw's fur.

"Come on Jaypaw, there's gotta be something you can do." Lionpaw's voice was easily recognizable.

"Not at the moment. I can set it, but nothing more. Best go tell Onestar." As he left, I heard Jaypaw mutter as a rare smile graced his face. "I'd be cool if he would explode. I wouldn't be able to see it, but it would still be cool."

Then I slowly drifted into a dark dreamland.

(Alex's POV.)

I felt horrible. My conscience would never give me a moment's peace. I tried to forget about the incident. I sat down and turned on my MP3 and listened for a good ten minutes before Icekit walked over and yanked the ear buds out of my ears.

"Whats up?" My voice was emotionless, but underneath, I was whirling with emotion.

"I'm hungry!" Apparently, Icekit had just came over to complain.

"You wanna go hunting, don't you." I saw through her like glass. "Do you even know how?"

"Please!" Pleading. Its pitiful, and thats why it works.

"Fine." My head punished me for my decision by creating a throbbing headache. Maybe hunting will get my mind off everything.

I grabbed my shotgun and met Manhunter ,Shocktrooper and Icekit at the edge of the makeshift camp. We walked out into the forest and eventually found a lone squirrel. Everyone went silent, the only noise was the steady hum of the electric generator, which caused which caused fur and hair alike to stand on end.

Manhunter moved through the forest like a shadow, making little sound. The squirrel was soon dangling from the jaws of Manhunter. Icekit spotted another squirrel and made a leap for it, but missed. The spooked squirrel flew up the tree, only to be stopped halfway up by a bolt of electricity fired by Shocktrooper. Icekit made a grab for the downed squirrel, only to receive a small shock.

"Ouch! What was that?" Poor Icekit.

"Static discharge." Shocktrooper answered through the pelt of the electrified squirrel.

"Then how come you can pick it up without shock?"

"My teeth are treated with a substance that acts like an insulator. Electricity can't pass through it." Shocktrooper explained as best he could, but Icekit was still confused.

Shocktrooper tried to explain again, but I quieted them because I saw a deer. A huge one. I threw the shotgun's chamber open, ejecting two old shells, and loaded two new ones. I closed the chamber, cocked the gun, took aim and fired with an ear shattering bang, hitting the buck in the head. The buck fell to the ground with a thud. I went over and jabbed. It's lack of motion indicated it's demise. I picked it up by the antlers and dragged it to camp. We were greeted with ear shattering cheers. The only one not cheering was Crowfeather, who simply snorted and disappeared into some bushes.

"What's his problem?" Hollypaw had had come by.

"Word is he wants your head. The way you made him back down at the gathering, it embarrassed him. He changed a little since."

"A little?" Berrypaw had joined in.

"Your right. Hell, he's gone downright crazy!"

"Your point?" I was getting bored.

"I'd advise sleeping with one eye open. Starclan knows what that mouse-brain will do next."

"Good advice. Why don't you tell Onestar?"

"It would be our word against Crowfeather's. We got no proof." Hollypaw made a point. "I'll be with Shocktrooper if you need me." Hollypaw sprinted toward Shocktrooper, who was laughing uncontrollably at Littlecloud, who had swallowed the electric squirrel.

(Crowfeather's POV.)

"We were so close!" The voice in my head was raging.

It doesn't matter now, whats done is done.

"The only way we'll ever accomplish anything is to dispose of that traitor apprentice of yours."

She has a name!

"We won't be able to accomplish our goals alone. We need an accomplice or two." The voice made a point.

Where would we find someone willing to assist us.

"You just leave that to me." I was confused.

What do you mean?

"You'll see. Meanwhile, we have to scare your apprentice so bad she'll never breath a word of this or anything for that matter."

How?

"Her heart, Crowfeather, Aim for her heart."

What about that accomplice?

"Patience, He's on his way."


	6. Renewed strength

**Alex: I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting. I had serious mental block and with all the GEPA preparation, I've been mentally tired. But the curse of writer's block has been lifted and my mind id fully restored. And now, for some celebratory evil laughing! MUHAHAHAHAHA! (Evil thunder)**

**Jaypaw: Some things never change. You know the drill. You know, just pretend you saw a funny disclaimer here.**

* * *

(**Alex's POV**)

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" My head refused to move. As did my hands and feet.

"Five more minutes, mom." I muttered, half asleep. I opened my one eye to see Icekit on my stomach. "Whadda ya want?" I was tired!

"Firestar is looking for you!" She exclaimed hyperactively. I sat up. Firestar? Looking for me? I got up, Icekit falling off me as I did, and walked to Firestar's makeshift den. It was big enough to stick my head in. He greeted me with a sad face. I heard wailing from the other side of the den. It was Heatherpaw.

"I thought I should inform you that Lionpaw...." Wail from Heatherpaw "....was killed by, we believe, Bloodclan. last night." my blood ran cold. Lionpaw? Dead? Lionpaw is the strongest cat I've ever met! He can't die! I felt my head spinning. My denial soon turned to rage, which is not a good thing as I have anger issues. I took my rage out on a tree, then Manhunter, then another tree. My rampage only stopped when Spottedleaf appeared in front of me, her tortoiseshell pelt glowing in the sunlight. Her appearance was always welcome.

"You wanna talk or beat up trees?" She joked. I didn't laugh.

"Spottedleaf, I can't do this." I admitted. Lionpaw's death was evidence to how strong to how strong Bloodclan had become. "Bloodclan is too strong." Spottedleaf looked at me like I was insane, then sighed, bowing her head sadly.

"I guess we're all as good as dead then." She meowed pitifully. She's playing up my emotions! I am in the presence of a master of pity. Oh no, she looked up! Don't look her in the eyes! Oh no, you looked her in the eyes! Those twinkling, sad eyes....

"I-I guess I could try." I muttered sadly, mentally kicking myself for accepting this suicide mission. The sad twinkle soon turned into one of joy. Next thing I knew, I was in Starclan with Spottedleaf and the other cats who had died many moons before my arrival. Bluestar was the first to approach.

"Alex, requesting help is not a sign of weakness. Not requesting it is both Twoleg and Cat's greatest weakness. We have heard you and have agreed to give nine lives, a gift bequeathed to leaders. You, in the eyes of Starclan and your clanmates, have proven yourself to be a leader. With this life, comes knowledge of the warrior code and of your clanmates." I felt a slight tickle and knowledge pouring in. The best hunting spots, maps, weaknesses, strengths. The next cat to approach was a autumn colored tom, his big white paws making the stars mere light bulbs.

"I am Thunderstar, the original Thunderclan leader. With this life, I give the courage to stand up for what is right." I suddenly felt the courage to take on all of Lionclan! Afterwards, I white furred cat with stormy green eyes took her turn.

"I am Mothflight, the first Windclan medicine cat. With this life comes the healing touch and the loyalty of a medicine cat." I felt ready to defend my collective clan with my life. The next up to bat had a crooked jaw.

"I am Crookedstar, former leader of Riverclan. With these last lives, I give you the everything you will ever need." I felt a sudden rush of power and knowledge. Spottedleaf came up.

"Remember, Alex. I will always be with you." With that, she jumped into my skull. I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

"Hey, Its roomy in here!" Spottedleaf exclaimed. "See, now I'm always with you!" Spottedleaf was never short of answers. I suddenly felt everything move away. As I returned to the waking world, I thought. Is Spottedleaf still here?

"Yes, I'm still here." Spottedleaf said calmly, well, as calm as she normally was. I got up and ran back to camp, my confidence renewed. Boy, do I have a story for Icekit!


	7. One of Many

**Alex: you know the drill. I don't own warriors.**

* * *

_**(Alex)**_

"Whoa!" Icekit and the other kits exclaimed at my story. Even the elders, Manhunter, Shocktrooper and the leaders were speechless. We were in the elder's den, the only place I fit in."So, now, Spottedleaf lives inside you?" Icekit asked.

"Yep." I replied. Firestar's face twisted into a grin. Blackstar simply scoffed. Onestar and Leopardstar were still in shock. It was priceless.

"Could you do me a favor? Tell Firestar what a great cat he's turned into?" Spottedleaf asked me. I'm the only person who can hear her, since it's my head.

"Firestar, Spottedleaf says you've turned into a great leader." I saw him swell with pride. Blackstar scoffed again and left. Leopardstar and Onestar hadn't moved at all. Wonder if they're still alive. Icekit was ecstatic.

"Tell us another story!" The kits all yelled at once as the leaders left and Hollypaw entered, settling next to Shocktrooper.

"Actually, I'd like to hear more about this Tigerstar character. If that's alright with you, Mousefur?"

"Of course, its no problem. When Firestar was still Firepaw, as Spottedleaf knew him, Tigerstar was a warrior named Tigerclaw. He killed Redtail, the standing deputy at the time, and blamed the Riverclan deputy. After Lionheart, the deputy after Redtail, died, Tigerclaw became the deputy. He conspired to kill Bluestar. But before he could put his plan into action, he was discovered and exiled. He disappeared for a while, then turned up as the leader of Shadowclan. In the end, he paid the ultimate price for his ambitions. He was betrayed by Scourge, who stripped him of his nine lives in one swipe." She finished, trying to catch her breath.

"I should know, I was his apprentice!" A voice exclaimed. In came a skinny black tom. With my knowledge of the clans, I already knew who he was.

"Ravenpaw!" Mousefur exclaimed.

"Awww, you remember me. How touching." Ravenpaw teased. That earned him a cuff around the ear. He turned to me. "So you're the Twoleg I've heard so much about? First kittypets, now Twolegs? Whats next, Badgers?" He crowed.

"Ravenpaw, you haven't changed a bit." I said, resulting in a face so confused, I burst out laughing. After a minute of rolling on the floor, I sat back up.

"I never met you." He managed to choke out from under the confusion.

"I'm a clan leader now." Ravenpaw and Hollypaw replicated Leopardstar's and Onestar's faces perfectly. It was funny as hell! At that very moment, a yowl of alarm was raised. Bloodclan! They actually have the nerve to attack us! How dare they put my Clan in danger! As I rushed out, shotgun in hand, my only feeling was one of anger, of rage. I rushed into the tornado of tooth and claw, Spottedleaf cheering me on. My shotgun was given a nice workout as cats flew left and right. I saw Manhunter and Shocktrooper, Hollypaw by his side, defending the nursery, fighting like all of Lionclan. I kicked a cat at my heels across the clearing. Firestar was showing a giant tortoiseshell tom why he was a leader. Even Icekit and the kits had taken on a plump black and white tom, Digging their claws and teeth into his back and muzzle.

"Nice job! Give 'em hell!" I encouraged my comrades as we fought. Bloodclan fled, tails between their legs. We stood there, enjoying our victory for a moment before returning to our normal duties. The wounded were taken to get healed while Firestar told me

"I think its time for our little Icekit to grow up." I nodded and hopped up on a huge rock near the Moonpool. I saw Spottedleaf mentally smile.

"This is my favorite part of clan life. Watching kits become apprentices makes you feel proud." Spottedleaf sighed. I agreed.

"All cats old enough to catch your own prey, gather near the Moonpool!" I announced as the rest of the leaders joined.

"Icekit and Foxkit, come forward." Firestar said. They obliged.. I sent them an encouraging smile. "Foxkit, from this point on, you will be known as Foxpaw. Graystripe, are you willing to mentor this apprentice?"

"I am." Graystripe replied, touching noses with his new apprentice. The crowd cheered his name as he joined his clannmates

"Very well." Firestar dipped his head to his old friend. "Icekit, come forward." She did. "Icekit, from this day on, you will be known as Icepaw. Alex, we have seen your courage and will to defend your clan. All leaders must have at least one apprentice. Will you mentor Icepaw?" Icepaw looked at me excitedly.

"I would be honored." I crowed. Finally! My own apprentice! But how will I train her? I'll think of a way later. For right now, I caught Icepaw as she flew into my arms. She then joined the crowd chanting her name. As the crowd dispersed, she flew into me, knocking me off the rock and into the Moonpool.

"This is awesome! My favorite leader is my mentor!" She exclaimed. Me? Her favorite?

"Awww." Spottedleaf commented. "Looks like you got a fan." Damn right.

"And your my favorite apprentice." I said, nuzzling her cheek. Yup, close as can be. She beamed at me.

"Really?" She awed.

"Of course. Your spirit is unrivaled by anyone. I'm sure Dustpelt is proud." I told her.

"And I am." Dustpelt waded in after us. Icepaw practically bowled him over.

"Dad, did ya see me, did ya?" Someone put sugar in her fresh kill.

"No kidding." chirped Spottedleaf. I didn't say I didn't like it. "What?" Spottedleaf questioned. Ponder on it for a while, you'll get it.

"Yes, I saw you. You were excellent." Dustpelt told Icepaw . But there was something wrong with Dustpelt. He looked and sounded hostile and false.

_(Flashback to yesterday)_

"_I'll be back in a bit." Dustpelt meowed._

_(End)_

He was missing 'till now. Then I it came to me.

"Impostor!" I screeched and barreled into him. It was only now that I realized how close to death Icepaw was. His claws were unsheathed. The clans were over him in minutes. The impostor was taken to the medicine den. On the way, I heard him screech.

"Tigerstar lied! He said this job would be easy!" My blood ran cold, as did every cat's.

"No." Icepaw and I whispered in unison. I took command.

"Prepare to move now! The mercenary is coming with us!" Icepaw turned to me.

"What about my dad?" She asked, extremely concerned.

"They will take him wherever they go, and we will get him back." I told my apprentice with confidence.

_**(Crowfeather)**_

"That will silence that apprentice for good." The voice said. Too bad the Twoleg is a clan leader now.

"What! This makes our job that much harder!" He yelled. Nothing we can't handle.

"Agreed." at that moment, Hollypaw entered the empty den.

"Crowfeather, its time to go." She told me. I whirled around and gave the stupid she-cat apprentice a piece of my mind, if its still there. She ran out screaming. I dug my claws into my head. What's wrong with me? I need help. Fast. My body was quivering. In my hurry, I ran right into Leopardstar. She would have to do.

"Leopardstar, I need to talk to you. Now!" I yowled. She clearly saw my desperation.

"Tell me on the way." Finally! Someone to talk to! Take that, stupid head voice!

"You're making a mistake!" It roared, but I blocked it out. I want my life back. And this was a start.


End file.
